Klaine Proposal
by RHLJCCQF
Summary: Klaine Proposal One-shot In this Quinn and Blaine are best friends. Side Faberry.


**KLAINE PROPOSAL**

 **In this story Quinn and Blaine are best friends.**

Blaine rushed up towards the door and knocked on the door repeatedly, it opened to reveal a sleepy Quinn who was only in some shorts and a sports bra.

"Morning" He said quickly before pushing past and speed walking to the living room, he started to pace. "I need your help"

"Sure come in" Quinn says sarcastically rubbing her eyes, "what do you need help with?" she asks going into the kitchen to make a coffee to help keep her awake.

"It's 11 in the morning why are you so tired?" Blaine asked suspiciously forgetting what he came for. All Quinn did was smirk."Ohhh Ok well...Off topic i need you to write a song for me"

"Why?"

"Iv'e not told anyone but" he pauses " I'm going to propose to Kurt" He told he nervously ringing his hands together. Quinn stayed silent until a giant smile formed on her face.

"FINALLY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY TO COME! MY OTP ARE GONNA GET MARRIED" She screamed running around her house jumping in excitement. Blaine laughed at her.

"Your Such a Dork"

"And your still my best friend" she retorted smiling still." Anyway your a good song writer why do you need me to write it?" she looks at him with a questioning face.

"Every time i try i always get distracted on how im gonna ask him and what his answer will be and well your the best person i know that can write a song for me that i trust."

"Well then of course ill write a song for you. You planned out how you are gonna actually get to ask him?"

"Yeah.. um.. well i had an idea but i need yours , the glee clubs and the warblers help" he listed.

"Okay do you want to tell me this idea"

Once Blaine explained he left so that he could get everything ready and Quinn started to write the song.

 **PROPOSAL DAY**

Rachel dragged Kurt to a huge room but the lights were out.

"Seriously Rachel why do i have to dress up in this suit?"

"Because this a real important event" she answers shortly.

They walk further inside and Kurt becomes impatient.

"Rachel why are the lights out?"

Suddenly a beam shoots down on the stage that now appears in front of them, Kurt notices that the Warblers are all on the stage and Quinn is sitting behind a piano.

"Quinn, Rachel what's going on?" No one answers him as Sam comes out to place a chair down in the middle of the room , Rachel sits him down and then the both of them rush out.

Blaine steps out from the middle of the Warblers wearing a black suit while all the others are wearing white suits.

"Kurt we've been dating for 3 years and they have been the best years of my life and i wouldn't change a thing even the downs we had. I tried writing a song but every time i did it went wrong so Quinn helped me with this. This is for you." He finished with a smile on his face, Kurt made eye contact with Quinn and she winked at him.

 **(Just pretend that Quinn wrote this song)**

The warblers started to harmonize as Blaine started to sing.

I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh, simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

 **Kurt smiled as the song continued and Quinn started to play the piano.**

I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of

Oh, simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin

 **As the next verse was sung the Glee club started to walk out with White roses and stood in front of the stage joining in with the warblers.**

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

The Warblers:  
Somewhere only we know

 **The glee club lined up whilst walking to Kurt each handing him a rose each while he smiled at each of them.**

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
So why don't we go

 **Everyone sang the next part except Blaine who stared at Kurt adoringly.**

And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?

 **He joined back in as the last person to hand Kurt a rose was Quinn who smiled kissed his cheek and winked at him again before following everyone else.**

This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

 **Blaine started to walk towards Kurt with a Red rose in hand singing to last lines of the song alone.**

Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?

Blaine knelled down on one knee in front of Kurt whilst everyone else grabbed their phones to record the moment.

"Like i said before the past 3 years have been the best years of my life spending them with you was the best that has happened to me, you made me get over my fear of going to prom of going to a public school and you showed me that i shouldn't be ashamed of myself as you have shown everyone that you are happy with yourself and you won't change yourself for anything." he took a breather and grabbed the small box from his pocket, he pulled it out and opened it and Kurt held a hand over his mouth."I love you Kurt Hummel and i will love you for the rest of my life and onwards , i don't want to spend the rest of my life without you, if i didn't have you i would have no life." Blaine Smiled nervously before asking"Will you marry me?" Everyone looked towards Kurt to see his answer.

"Yes"He whispered almost inaudibly but was heard and as Blaine put the ring on Kurt's finger everyone screamed and congratulated them. They hugged each other and pecked each other on the lips smiling happily. They pulled apart and Blaine ran to Quinn hugging her tightly as she reciprocated it crying happily for him knowing that Kurt technically saved his life knowing what he went through when he was bullied.

"Thank you" Blaine whispered in her ear not just thanking her for the song."I love you"

" You are my best friend Blainy. I love you" she replied. They let go of each other and both wiped the tears on their faces. "I better be your best man well best woman" She lightened up the conversation.

"i wouldn't want anyone else to it" He told he "Oh and you should go talk to Rachel i'm pretty sure she doesn't just want a friendship between you two." he smirked at her.

"Really?" her eyes widened as she looked at Rachel who waved slightly towards her before going back to gushing over Kurt's ring with the other girls. Quinn turned back to Blaine with a smile and blush on her face and he laughed at her.

"Well i'm just gonna go chat with Rachel...Bye" She quickly left to talk to Rachel.

Blaine looked around him and connected his eyes with his boyfr- wait his fiance and an instant smile appeared and his eyes lit up. This is by far the best day of his life and he couldn't wait till he could call Kurt his husband. His final thought of the night was that he would not change anything in his life if it lead up to all the friends with him now, Quinn and Kurt.


End file.
